She Used To Love Me: A Digimon Songfic
by Ayu-chan
Summary: I was listening to the song...and then i felt like writing a song-fic....uh....nothing really to say. It's about Tai...^_^ :: nerovus laughter::


  
She Used To Love Me: A Digimon Song-Fic

I remember when we were so inseparable   
our love was so unusual

Mya placed a bowl of cereal on Tai's kitchen table, and began to eat slowly, when Tai walked out of his room.  He flopped down on the couch and pulled on a long, white sock,

"Where're ya goin'?"  Mya asked about to take another bite of cereal.

"I'm going out on a walk…"

"It's snowing, ya know…it'll be cold."

"Yeah…I know."

  
So young and innocent  
I don't know where it went;

but it's gone, gone, gone, long gone

Tai walked over to the coat rack, and pulled of a down coat he had gotten for Christmas.  He zipped up the jacket, and prepared to put on his boots.  Mya got up from the table, and stood by Tai,

"Your mom wants me to help cook tonight…so, you might not want to take too long…incase I set the house on fire."  Tai chuckled as he pulled on his last boot.  Mya dropped a blue scarf on his head and went back to the table to finish her cereal.  Tai looked back at her as he pulled the scarf tight around his neck. 

"I'll be back before you can do that…" He claimed, and left the apartment, leaving Mya alone with her cereal.  
  
I believe 

There's another man in your life  
it's killing me cause

I thought I finally found my Mrs. Right

Tai walked through the snowy streets, the cold wind kissing his cheeks frosting them over.  His head was ducked slightly down as he walked, snowflakes landing in his hair.  His thoughts weren't with his feet, as he walked, they were just kind of dragging him along.  
  
Perfect yesterday slowly fade away  
Disappear without a trace (and I don't know where she's gone)  
She used to call me and now she won't  
She used to love me and now she don't anymore  
  


He noticed the couples along the street, and felt a cold emptiness in his chest.  He swore he had gotten over it…to all of them…he had sworn.  But…who was he really telling?  Them…no…himself…maybe…her? Probably…but, that really doesn't matter…it was too late for him anyway.  He found himself standing in front of another apartment building.  
  


Where did I go wrong?  
Would have seen the sign, if I wasn't filled with self-delusion  
I know why she'd walk away  
But my heart just won't obey and it's so, so, so, so strong

Mya dropped her bowl into the sink, and she rinsed the milk down the drain.  She washed the bowl slowly, wondering where Tai had gone.

Tai looked up the apartment building, looking in some of the windows.  Would he go inside?  No…the past is the past.  No need to, anyway.  He began to finger the blue scarf, and his thoughts went to Mya.

"I should head back…" he grinned, "My house is probably in flames by now…"  
  
I believe 

There's another man in your life  
it's killing me cause

I thought I finally found my Mrs. Right  
  


Mya sat on Tai's bed and threw a soccer ball up and down.  She looked around at all the pictures Tai had, trying to find a picture of herself.

"Hey…where am I?"  She dropped the soccer ball, and went from wall to wall, desk to shelf, looking.

Tai trudged back through the snow, kneading a piece of the scarf through his fingers.  Thoughts of the past came back to him once more, when he noticed another couple huddling together for warmth on a bench.  He sped his pace, and pressed harder on the scarf.

Perfect yesterday slowly fade away  
Disappear without a trace (and I don't know where she's gone)  
She used to love me and now she don't  
She used to call me and now she don't anymore

It began to snow harder as he made is why up the stairs to his apartment.  He leaned on the railing and looked over the street.  He turned his head as the door creaked open, Mya standing there, her hands on her hips.  He grinned and looked back over the railing.  Mya leaned next to him and opened her mouth to speak…but she decided against it.  
   
Oh my oh my oh my oh my 

Why should it be a love causality  
oh my oh my oh my oh my 

Somebody better come pray for me 

"You have no pictures of me…" She said.  He looked over at her,

"Huh?"

"You have no pictures of me.  I saw Mimi, Joe, Yama, Izzy…Sora."  She paused for a dramatic effect, trying to get her point across.  Tai flicked a clump of snow off the railing, "But there was no me."

"Oh…"

"You seem lost in thought.  What's on your mind, hair boy?"

"Nothing…" He flicked another clump off.  Mya watched it fall into the sea of white,

"Can you imagine how heartbreaking snow would be…if it screamed as it fell?"  Tai took a deep breath and flicked off one last clump.  Mya let out a fake scream as she rose up off the banister.  

  
And oh I still love her (I still love her)  
Oh I still love her (I still love her)

And oh I still love her (I still love her)  
Oh I still love her (I still love her)

"Alright, I'm going in…I'm cold."  The girl said as she turned to walk inside.  Tai followed after her, 

"Wait a minute."  Mya stopped right in front of the door and looked back at him,

"What?"

"How about we find a picture of you for my wall?  We can take some of those old ones down."  Mya grinned and nodded,

"Yeah, why not?"  The two walked inside, and Tai closed the door behind him.  The snow hit the ground softly…  
  



End file.
